


Hero Worship

by orphan_account



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Gen, Light Angst, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things can get a little confusing when you're a girl of a certain age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Worship

He had promised he would never let her go again. It had been everything she ever wanted to hear. To finally have a parental figure who wanted her, who wanted her sisters. But then things got complicated.

He had turned into her hero and a sort of knight-in-shining-armor at a time in her life when she was starting to feel things she had never felt before. Try as she may, she couldn't stop herself from blushing on occasion or daydreaming about the what ifs, like what if she were older or what if he wasn't her adoptive father. It wasn't even like she imagined herself in love with him or that she even wanted to be. It was just confusing.

Sometimes she wished that she had an adoptive mother too. Someone to strike a balance. Maybe then he wouldn't be the only hero in her life. Maybe then her family would feel a little less confusing. At the least, maybe she'd have someone she could talk to about all of her emerging emotions regarding boys. Instead, she had to swim through her confusing and conflicting feelings alone and bear the burden of a hero crush that she didn't want and felt too ashamed to tell anyone about.

Of course, the hero worship did fade in time. She became more accustomed to seeing him as only her father. Boys came along and gave her more tangible targets for her blossoming girlhood. She even got her wish for a mom, a really wonderful mom who'd probably understand if she ever confided about her previous feelings. But confiding in her or anyone wasn't something she ever planned on doing. In the end, only her diary would ever keep the secret of those first few awkward months.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so sorry if this is too squicky since that wasn't my intention. Just wanted to explore some natural feelings a girl Margo's age might feel since Gru wasn't her real father and sort of played a savior role in her life and her sisters'. I like exploring offbeat feelings and psychological complexes so that's basically what inspired this. But I wanted to make it clear that it was a passing hero crush rather than anything deeper. It was either this for the flashfic challenge or one about a pairing I actually DO ship: Agnes/Phil (yep). That one might have turned out better though since this is just meh.


End file.
